The Creature from Space
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: A creature wielding a strong power, finds itself crash landing on a planet called Mobius. It's eventually found Amy who decides to take care of it. Soon, she finds herself on an adventure to protect it from an alien overlord, who is bent on taking the power so he can rule the planet where he came from. Amy is determined to make sure the creature stays safe and gets back home.
1. Chapter 1

**The Creature from Outer space**

 **Prologue**

In the vast depth of space where all was quiet as planets, asteroids, comets and stars floated in the darkness. A bright beam of yellow light, whizzed through space disturbing the peace making a few comets collide and scattering the rocks in all directions.

Inside the beam of light was a small space ship just big enough for the creature piloting it, it looked panicked stricken, as it checked the mirrors on the side of the ship, as slow but surely, a bigger spaceship was right on it's tail. The creature watched with wide eyes in fear as the bigger ship prepared it's weapons, the small ship wasn't going to be able to avoid the fire this time.

Alarms suddenly blared inside the creature turned its attention to the screens and they flashed up the picture of a planet. Lifting itself over the controls a little bit, the creature pulled itself up and its eyes went wide as a big blue and green planet appeared not too far from the ship.

Suddenly a blast from the ship chasing the creature hit its ship, making more alarms go more hire wire. The creature finally was able to settle itself and nodded in determination. It was going to land on that planet it just had too, he wasn't going to let himself be captured now.

Taking the controls, the creature added more speed to the ship and blasted its way to the planet. It wasn't expecting another hit from the other ship however. This caused the creature to lose control and spiral all the way on the planet causing a part of it to blow up. The larger ship stopped in it's tracks watching the smaller ship making its way down to the planet.

Thunder and lightening sounded over the skies of Mobuis in dead of night, rained poured heavily down onto the ground. A boom in the sky sounded, followed by a flash of lightening that was enough to wake just about anybody. The small spaceship broke through the airspace and crashed landed into the Mystic Ruins…..


	2. Chapter 2

**The Creature from Space**

 **Chapter 1**

It was mid afternoon the sun was shining as the wind blew through the trees of the Mystic Ruins, suddenly a blue streak raced through the fields, and not too far behind a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose followed closely behind. she huffed and huffed, but she was determined to catch up. She watched as the blue blur finally slowed down next to a tree.

Amy smiled as she made her way there, the blue blur known as Sonic was relaxing against the bark, when she finally got to the tree. She took in a breath and smiled at the hedgehog, "hey Sonic, how are you?"

Sonic's eyes opened wide in shock, he was sure he'd lost her way back further down the grass, "uhhhh, oh hey Ames. I'm good I guess, you?" He asked in reply as he stood up stretching a little.

"I'm good too…...I was wondering if…" Amy started as she nervously shifted about, suddenly Sonic received a message on his watch which was beeping out.

"Sonic, could you come to the workshop it's real urgent?!" Tails voice sounded through the watch.

"Sure thing, Tails," Sonic replied as he then switched the watch off. "Sorry Ames gotta jet…See ya later!" Sonic waved as he run off.

Amy frowned in annoyance clasping her hands behind her back, "ohhhh, that Sonic, I didn't even get to finish my sentence." She let out a deep sigh as looked at the ground sadly, "why do I bother…" She mumbled, she shrugged as she looked in the direction that the blue hedgehog went in. Turning in direction that she came, she decided to make her way home.

Now making her way through the trees of the Mystic Ruins, Amy growled as she stepped in a puddle, left from the night before "great, now I'm all wet, what a day," she groaned. She looked up at the sky for a moment then her eyes widened when she saw smoke was rising in the sky. "Hm, where is that coming from." Amy wondered out loud.

Deciding to find out she walked towards the source, she climbed through roots of trees and through piles of leaves. Amy finally reached a clearing, where she saw a hole right in the middle and the smoke was coming from that. "It's coming from there," Amy mumbled, and she walked closer to it.

Peering down she gasped as her eyes landed on a bashed-up spaceship, "oh, my," she muttered in surprise. She looked around to see if anyone was around, but no one was there, so she shrugged and slid down the crater and to the ship. She gazed over the ship and gasped when she spotted an unknown creature just laying there beside it.

Looking over it Amy realised that It was still breathing she moved to it cautiously, "It's alive! I wonder what it is, and where it even came from?" Amy mumbled as she gazed up at the sky in wonder of where it came from. She looked back at the creature, and she thought it kind of looked like a fox, with its pointy ears and a bushy tail. It had bright purple coloured fur with strange black circle marks all over it's body, it was also small in size.

"I'd better get you back to my place, I'll be able to heel you up better," Amy said as she placed her hand on the creature who shook a little which startled her. "Ok, I'm going to lift you up, it's going to be alright." Amy said as she placed her arms under the creatures' stomach and turned it over gently and held it bridal style as she made her way home.

Amy finally arrived at her cottage home and she carefully placed blankets and a pillow on her couch and she placed the creature on top of them. "There now, you just lay there and rest, while I change out of my wet clothes." She said as she watched as the creature breathed in and out. Decided that it looked comfortable she made her way up stairs and she quickly changed.

The rosy hedgehog sighed as she walked down the stairs, "that's better," She said as she rubbed her arms with a towel. Her ears suddenly perked up at the sound of clutter in her kitchen. "Hm, what in the world?!" She gasped out.

She dashed to the couch and saw that the creature was no longer in there, her emerald eyes glanced to her kitchen door which was slightly open. "Hmmm," Amy muttered and slowly walked to the door and opened it slightly. She gasped as she saw the creature diving into her cupboards. It grabbed a cookie that was in a biscuit tin.

As it got the cookie it tumbled backwards out and landed flat on the floor, but the cookie was safe in its hands, it made a chirping noise, which looked as if it was cheering and it started to munch down on it. Amy couldn't help but smile at the cute creature. She giggled but she stopped herself when the creatures' ears perked up in alarm.

Amy sighed and slowly opened the door hoping to prove that she wasn't going to scare the creature, "hey there little guy, its ok I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly as she bent down to its level.

The creature had backed away slightly with the cookie in its mouth, its ears had gone droopy. Amy's heart melted at the sight of his bright wide blue eyes. "Awwww," She muttered in awe. "Please there's no need to be frightened, I'm here to help you." Amy said in a low voice.

' _What are you?'_

Amy gasped as she heard a voice inside her head "what was that?!" she questioned alarmed as she held her head.

' _It was me, I use telepathy to communicate with others.'_

Amy gasped as she stared at the creature who nodded at her, "so, you can talk…..sort of?" She stated with a raised eye.

' _Yes, I must thank you for helping me,'_ the creature said in her head as he bowed as a bit of cookie fell from its mouth, _'whoops…these things are really good._ ' It said standing up tall again and it picked up the piece that fell and flung it in its mouth.

Amy smiled as she watched him "oh, thank you I made them myself. Do you have a name, and where are you from?"

The creature sighed sadly as it slouched a little onto the floor, _'I'm from a planet called Oreno and my name is Orco. I had to escape my planet, as a dark overlord was bent on taking over it, and he was trying really hard to steal the power that I have to help him, that's why I fled, to keep the planet safe.'_

Amy eyes widened at his story "Oh, my. Well your welcome to stay here, I'll make sure your safe." Amy said in determination.

' _That's very kind of you….Uh….what do you call yourself?'_ Orco asked with a raised eye.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Amy Rose, but please just call me Amy." Amy said returning bowing as Orco did to her.

Orco nodded, _'its nice to meet you Amy, I am in your debt.'_

Amy smiled, "well, now that cleared up, why don't we settle in for the night?" she suggested as she gazed out noticing it was starting to get dark time sure had flown since her walk back home.

' _Yes, that sounds good I am pretty tired.'_ Orco said yawning a little.

"I'll set up some more blankets for you on the couch," Amy said as she headed to her cupboard in the living. Ocro had made his way to the couch and jumped back on.

' _Thank you, Amy,_ ' Orco said as Amy gave him the blankets.

"No problem Orco, now I'll be up stairs if you ever need me." Amy explained and made her way up stairs. As the night drew in neither Amy or Orco saw the large shadow that passed over the house as they settled into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Creature from Space**

 **Chapter 2**

Sonic arrived at Tails workshop as soon as he received a call from the fox, he skidded into the open workshop, and came to a complete stop behind Tails. The fox was concentrating real hard on something, on one of his computer screens. "Hey, buddy got here as soon as I could. So, what's so urgent?" Sonic asked curiously as he gazed over the foxes' shoulder. "Is it Egghead?" Sonic questioned eyes raised.

"No, it's not Eggman. I've detected a strong signal on my computer, and the signal coming through is just the same as it would be for a chaos emerald, only it maybe even a bit stronger than a normal one." Tails explained with a frown.

Sonic eyes widened in surprise at the thought of a chaos emerald or a new power source, "so, this could either be another chaos emerald, or a maybe even totally new emerald?"

Tails nodded at his brother's suggestion, "it could be."

"Huh, so should we go and look for it?" Sonic asked.

Tails shook his head, "well not right now. I'm still trying to pinpoint a location, I mean I thought I had one this afternoon, but It's not there anymore."

Sonic shrugged and let out a yawn, "well, give me a shout if you find it. I'll be on the roof if you need me."

Tails nodded and turned back to his computer, "okay." Sonic stretched as he made his way to the roof top of the workshop, where he would spend the rest of the night sleeping.

…..

When the next day rolled around Amy had woke bright and early and prepared herself and Orco a breakfast, the little alien was grateful for it. _'Wow, Amy that was the best darned meal, I've had in agggggges._ ' Orco grinned with excitement as he now sat on her couch.

Amy giggled at his expression as she finished tidying up her living room, "I'm glad you liked it. So, Orco, I was thinking about going shopping today, would you like to join me?"

Orco cocked his head to the side in confusion _'shopping?_ '

Amy nodded with a frown, "yeah, shopping. Do you know what that is?"

Orco shrugged but seemed interested _'I'm not sure, but I'd like to find out.'_

Amy's eyes widened in shock but she shook her head and smiled, "oh, well I'll show you." she replied.

Orco suddenly looked worried and Amy noticed this, "Orco, what's wrong?"

' _I don't know if I should go out. I mean I'm from a different planet.' Orco replied._

Amy frowned in thought knowing what he meant, she didn't want to attract the attention of GUN, since they were pretty interested in alien life and would probably stop at nothing to experiment on him, "well, what if I wore a hat? You could certainly fit under one." Amy suggested.

Orco raised his eyes _'a hat? What's that?'_

The rosy hedgehog grinned and ran to her hall way closet and pulled out a pink and white bowl sized hat. She lowered it for Orco who looked at it with raised eyes, "this is a hat, once you're inside this space here, I'll put it on my head and we'll be good to go. What do you think?" Amy grinned gesturing to the space in the middle of the hat.

' _That could work, let's try it,'_ Orco said beaming from ear to ear, as he jumped into the little space, 'cosy,' he commented chirping a little as Amy carefully put it on her head.

"There now, we're all set, let's get some shopping," Amy smiled with a giggle, she then quickly grabbed her purse and locked her door on the way out.

Once in Station Square Orco marvelled at the site of the city, and strange creatures he'd never seen, such as humans and other different mobians. Amy explained a few different things to him along the way. She'd just come out their fourth shop, when the pink hedgehog gazed upwards to the hat to see Orco popping his head out, he seemed rather restless and was shaking little "is something wrong?" Amy questioned in concern.

' _I've got a bad feeling, and usually when I have that something always happens.'_ Orco shivered.

As Amy was about to reply the sky above them was getting dark, both the rosy hedgehog and alien gaze up, "Huh, that's funny the news forecast, didn't say anything about rain or a storm." Amy wondered outloud.

Orco panicked and cried a little _'it's no storm, he's here. Oh, no he has followed me down here.'_

Amy frowned in worry "what are you talking about?"

' _It's that alien over lord. I can feel his presence, he'll be in disguise somewhere around here,'_ Orco let out a yelp.

The people of the city fled in panic when lighting started to strike, Amy yelped and jumped out the way as one struck ever so close her. "Man, that was soooo close. What's up with that lighting?!" Amy questioned looking around the strikes seemed to calm down.

Orco gasped _'there he is up there!'_

Amy followed Orco's gaze and stared right up at one of the buildings as up on the edge of it was a male hedgehog, he wore a black flowing cape and black boots, Amy's eyes widened as he shot up into the air and landed a bit away from her, in the process he created a crack in the ground.

Orco hid under Amy's hat cowering, Amy gulped in fear at the sight of the hedgehog he looked powerful and kind of like Shadow, she thought to herself. His fur was coloured black with various green highlights through his quills, his deep crimson eyes opened, and he stared right at the pink hedgehog in his path.

Amy stared at the hedgehog as he approached her, his eyes never leaving her. "I know you're here, Orco, there is no escaping me." The hedgehog said in a deep voice, as a green aura surrounded his body.

Amy frowned as she produced her hammer, "not so fast pal, you're not coming any closer!" Amy warned trying to stand her ground.

The hedgehog chuckled evilly at her attempts to stop him, "you think you can protect that pathetic creature, by taking me on?!"

Amy growled "I don't think, I know!"

The hedgehog scoffed in disbelief, "then let's see." He said as he smiled a toothy grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Creature from Space**

 **Chapter 3**

Tails had been sitting at his computer for most of the night, he feel asleep a few times, but he when he woke up he got right back to work. Morning had soon rose, and the fox had just made himself and Sonic their breakfast, he then decided to take a little break by switching the TV on. He Let out a yawn, as he sat down on a stool and drank some coffee, "I got to stop pulling all nigthters or at least give it a break for a while," he mumbled to himself.

His ears perked up at the sound of his brother coming in from the stairs "morning Sonic." He greeted.

Sonic rubbed his eyes as he stopped before the fox, "morning buddy, any luck with that signal?"

"Nah, nothing yet. It's so strange. It's just disappeared, it's been really frustrating me." Tails frowned as he let out a groan.

Sonic shrugged patting the foxes shoulder, "we'll find it, bud."

Tails nodded "yeah I guess. I've made breakfast by the way."

Sonic grinned gratefully the smell was making him hungry "thanks bud." Sonic gave him a thumb's up and went to sit and eat, but he paused on his way when the news suddenly flashed up on the screen interrupting the programme that Tails was watching. This caught both Sonic's and Tails attention. This didn't happen often.

"We interrupt this programme, to bring you a special live news broadcast from right here in downtown Station Square!" The news reporter inside a studio appeared on the screen for one second then change to outside in the city where a human woman with red hair, now appeared on camera.

"This is Scarlet Garcia bringing you a special live news report, from downtown Station Square where moments ago a strange lighting storm struck the city, causing the residents to flee certain areas. It was then revealed that a hedgehog, was the cause of this at first, we thought it was Sonic the Hedgehog the hero of our fair city, but upon closer inspection it certainly isn't him…..Oh, thank you for telling me." Scarlet had paused when someone whispered to her.

"This just in it seems the situation is being handled by none other than Amy Rose, who is a friend and hero along with Sonic, let's get to the situation now, do we have camera there?" Scarlett asked to a man off camera.

Both Sonic and Tails eyes widened at the screen as it changes, Amy was fighting the hedgehog she'd been hit a few times. Sonic eyes widened further in worry, "Ammy?!" Without waiting another minute, the blue hedgehog rushed out of the workshop and head straight for the city.

…

Amy huffed out breath and winced at her injuries, this was bad she wasn't sure she would be able to beat this guy. The hedgehog paused a moment and observed Amy, "hm, you're quite strong for another worldly creature, but your growing weak. I can clearly see that one more hit, might wipe you off the face of the earth," The dark hedgehog chuckled as he glowed a bright green colour.

Amy growled at that statement, "you really shouldn't underestimate people!"

The hedgehog smirked, "hand over Orco and I will spare you."

Amy shook her head and gripped her hammer tight, "no way!"

Orco worriedly poked his head out of her hat, he couldn't let Amy get hurt any further, he closed his eyes tight and Amy could hear him mumble strange words, she'd never heard off. She prepared herself as the dark hedgehog advanced on her. Lifting her hammer high in the air she prepared to strike, "Huh…?!" She yelped as a vail of purple light in cased her.

"NOOooooOOOOO!" The dark hedgehog growled out as he skidded to a halt in his tracks.

As the vail covered herself Amy's ears perked up at a familiar voice calling her name "Amy…..?!" She only managed to briefly look behind her when she suddenly vanished.

…

Sonic eyes widened in shock as he skidded to a halt just before the space where Amy disappeared. "Amy," he whispered in concern as his eyes never left the spot, his ears perked up when he heard a low growl.

"So, her name is Amy. She dared to try and stop me. She will perish, when I have captured that wretched creature." The dark hedgehog mumbled when he saw Sonic.

Sonic frowned at the dark one, "who are you?!"

The dark hedgehog looked at the blue hedgehog before, "not that it is any of your concern blue hedgehog, but since I am feeling rather humours today I will educate you. I am Zark the soon to be overload ruler of the planet Oren and perhaps this pathetic planet as well. Do not even think about getting in my way," Zark chuckled evilly as he raised both his hands and the aura surrounding him lit up more intensely and he then disappeared.

Sonic growled his fist clenched, "great another Eggman….." Sonic mumbled in annoyance, but his gaze drifted back to the spot that Amy had disappeared from. "What happened to you Ames," Sonic said out loud he soon realised that cameras were coming towards him, so he took the opportunity to zoom out of the area before he was bombarded with questions.

…..

Amy slowly opened her eyes as she landed on the ground "uhhhh what happened?" She questioned as she looked around rubbing some of her sore bits on her arms as she winced a little.

' _I'm sorry Amy I had to transport us, I didn't want you get hurt any further, he's really powerful.'_ Orco sighed.

Amy smiled but nodded as she removed the hat and Orco flew out of it, "it's okay Orco I appreciate it, he might have been too strong for me, and Sonic showed up at the last minute he could have handle him…...oh well, now I just have to figure out where we are." Amy said as she looked around. She frowned as she gazed over the grassy field she stood in. "Looks like we have a problem, I'm not sure where we are." Amy sighed in disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Creature from Space**

 **Chapter 4**

After arriving back at the workshop Sonic was surprised to see two of his friends talking with Tails, both, who consisted of Cream the rabbit along with her chao Cheese and Knuckles the echidna, Cream was upset as to the whereabouts of Amy as she had seen the news and came straight over, "Mr. Sonic what happened to Amy? Is she okay?!" Cream asked feeling really concerned for her best friend.

Sonic bent down and placed a hand on Cream's shoulder, "I'm not sure what's happened yet Cream, but you worry, I won't give until I find her. Okay?" Sonic said softly giving the young rabbit a thumbs up and wink.

Cream blinked back tears and hugged the blue hedgehog, who eye's widened at first, but he smiled, "I know you won't. Thank you Mr. Sonic" Cream said with a nod as she let out a sniffle letting go of Sonic, as Cheese also gave her a hug. "Aw and thank you too Cheese." Cream said with a giggle.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped now hanging over her shoulders.

Knuckles who had appeared in the workshop just out of luck, was leaning against the computer table beside the hard at work fox. He had been curious as to the new power source that Tails had been researching along with trying to find a location on it. "So, Tails about this power source, could it really be a new emerald?"

"It's possible, but now I have reason to believe that Amy, maybe in the possession of this power." Tails explained as he twirled around in his chair to face Sonic, Knuckles and Cream.

Sonic's eyes widened in shock, "what?!"

"Yeah, I pinpointed location of it in Station Square, right where Amy was, and then it disappeared just when she did. Now I most certain that this is true." Tails exclaimed.

"So, did Amy use chaos control? I thought it was only you and Shadow who could use it." Knuckles mused as he looked towards Sonic.

"It wasn't chaos control!" Came a deep voice that the group hadn't heard in a while.

Sonic, Knuckles, Cream and Tails looked towards the entrance to the workshop only to find Shadow the hedgehog standing there. "Shadow? What brings you here?" Sonic questioned with a raised eye at the dark hedgehog.

Shadow approached them and behind him, in followed Rouge and Omega, "hey Knuckie!" Rouge greeted in a cheerful voice.

Knuckles growled at the nickname he hated when she called him this, "I told you to stop calling me that, batgirl!"

Rouge smirked at him folding her arms and her wings lowered slightly behind her back, "I'll stop calling you that, when you stop calling me batgirl. I have a name ya know."

Knuckles growled and was about to retaliate but Tails stopped him by putting his hand in front of the echidna, "guys, please this isn't the time for fighting." Tails pleaded not wanting the two to start a brawl in his workshop as that happened once before and they left a terrible mess.

Knuckles sighed with nod "you're right."

Rouge shrugged, "who's fighting?" She chuckled.

Shadow approached Tails and stood in the middle of the group with his arms folded, "Rose is in possession of a creature that is not of this planet."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You mean an alien?" Knuckles questioned.

Shadow nodded "yes, and GUN are very interested in studying the creature. They received strange signals the other night and we've concluded that this must be why."

Sonic growled slightly, "so, that means GUN could be going after Amy right now?"

"Don't worry faker, we're the only ones working on this case, so we're the only ones to know, but if we don't hurry up and find her, they will eventually find out. That's why we came here to warn you." Shadow explained with arms folded.

Sonic nodded determinedly, "guys I'm going out to look for her. Tails keep trying to pinpoint her location, I'll take the communicator watch with me, call me on that when you've got it."

"You got it, Sonic." Tails nodded as Sonic nodded once and raced out of the workshop.

….

Meanwhile Amy had been walking for miles or at least that what's it felt like to her, she was now making her way through a wooded area, "my feet are killing me, Orco. I think we should take a rest." Amy said with a sigh as she sat herself down on a log that was sitting beside a small lake.

' _Do you want me to look for food?'_ Orco asked flying around her.

Amy smiled with a nod "that would be great."

Orco grinned and flew off and wasn't long before he came back, _'I found these round green things can we eat them?_ '

Amy raised her eyes and nodded, "oh, apples yes we can eat them. Nice work Orco."

' _No problem.'_ Orco said with a grin as he flew and handed Amy her apple.

As she was eating a thought came to her, "hey Orco, since you transported us here, is it possible to transport us back?"

Orco who had stopped flying had sat beside the pink hedgehog, he looked away sadly and sighed _'I'm sorry Amy, I wish I could, but I can't use my straight away after using it. I need to recharge which is a pain, as sometimes when I really need it, but if I could find some sort of power source that might help me recharge faster, I could do it then._ ' Orco explained.

Amy nodded in understanding, "it's okay, maybe we'll find something. Maybe the chaos emeralds would even help. Too bad there isn't any around unless we happen to find some by chance, but I'm not that lucky." Amy said her ears flattening a little as she finished off her apple.

' _What's a chaos emerald?'_

"A chaos emerald is a mystical relic of this world, they hold powerful properties and abilities for example my friend's Sonic and Shadow can use them to transform into their super form." Amy explained as she stood up and straighten her dress.

' _Interesting, they sound just like the Oval stones of my planet, I can use them to recharge whenever I need too.'_ Orco said as he started flying around the pink hedgehog again.

"Wow, I guess our planets could be quite similar then." Amy mused.

' _Yeah.'_ Orco grinned.

Amy suddenly gasped as a dark shadow flew over them, "what's that?!"

' _I don't know but it looks kinda creepy….'_ Ocro chirped in fear.

Amy gulped as she watched as a robot landed directly in front of them, "oh, no it's one of Eggman's robots."

"Subject: Hedgehog…Amy Rose…..Must capture for doctor Eggman." The robot said in a monotone voice.

Amy frowned "I don't need this today," she said as studied the robot and frowned deeper when she spotted a chaos emerald in the centre of its chest, it had kept it there for safe keeping. "A chaos emerald? Guess I am lucky today, but Eggman must've known there was an emerald out here and sent it here for it, and now that its seen me, it wants to take me too." Amy concluded as she produced her hammer. "That's not gonna happen!" Amy growled.

' _Amy are you sure you beat that thing….?_ '' Orco asked in concern.

"I'll give it my best shot!" Amy exclaimed as she watched the robot prepare its weapons and she raised her hammer high.


End file.
